A Tear for you
by crissXcross
Summary: A final desperate attempt to kill Orochimaru is cut short just as it reaches its goal, the hopeless battle killing all but one... SASUSAKU one shot Dedicated to E.CHERRY...


**A TEAR FOR YOU...**

_Author's note... _

_Dedicated to Sal, who I haven't talked to for about a year now... and whose Birthday caused me to finally write this story - Inspired by the seemingly never ending tragedy that is Sasuke and Sakura... _

_

* * *

_

_They moved swiftly and silently in single file, each one just barely visible to the next as they kept in extended single file, keeping close to the black rocky coastline of the Water Country. The only sounds were the light patter of splashes as they hugged the water, not arcing through the air, taking as much cover as they could from the mist that hung low and heavy over the coast as they flitted past any exposed sections in the rock. Looking in they could just getting a glimpse of the leafless forests covering an otherwise lifeless and barren earth, the black rock pools that dotted the desolate land their mission had brought them to. The dark sky threatened a storm; distant thunder rolled across them, the deep sound making every nerve tingle, every eye flicker, every muscle tense in anticipation. Their grey cloaks made them almost invisible in the dim light as they raced forward, never once letting off the pace, each step taking them closer and closer to their target. . . Orochimaru. . ._

* * *

'_It's almost over now..._' 

The thought would not leave her head as she paced on, a certainty in her step and a determination in her eye as she moulded her chakra, feeling it as she focused it in hundreds of different places a second, not wasting a bit, perfect control... Sakura knew that this would be the day, make or break, all or nothing... this was to be the day that decided her fate, this would realise all her hopes and dreams, or kill everything she had trained for- lived for- for so long... It's almost over...now...

* * *

This was to be the final assault on Orochimaru, he had become too much of a threat to be allowed to live any longer. Jiraiya-sama had received intelligence that he was once again preparing to destroy Konoha. Like a serpent he was twisting around the Kages of the different countries, deceiving them, playing on the resentment and bitterness still harboured by some Feudal Lords since the wars of old. This was the gravest of threats Konoha had faced since the time of the Shodaime. Orochimaru was gaining support by the day, forming an alliance that Konoha on its own could never hope to defeat. Its only hope to avert a hopeless open war was to kill Orochimaru once and for all, before all the plans and machinations of war were put into motion. This is what they had been chosen for, trained for, lived for these past few weeks and, in the end, would die for. 

She ran, never once slowing down, her mind completely focused. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about her mission. It sounded like a suicide mission, she knew... to try and take down Orochimaru, with Sasuke at his side, was to tempt death, she knew... to try and assassinate him in a foreign country, in enemy territory, in his own secret hide-out, was just crazy, she knew... to risk the wrath of a battle, of capture, of death, at the hands of the Hidden Village of Mist, who's land they were invading, was to risk everything on the smallest chance of success, she knew... She understood it all, but it was not all that hopeless. Individually they would die, but together they had been gifted with a chance, a technique never seen before. The product of the greatest minds in Konoha was in their power, a one-shot, a wild card, but it could work... if only they could reach him. Now was not the time for reason or for logic anyway. So much was at stake now, for her and for her friends, and that was why she had been chosen, wasn't it?

'_They were so close! If only they could reach him...'_

They were running fast, almost at their goal, when the cliff whose shadow they had been running under suddenly dropped away to leave a shallow slope up to the dead tree line. Sakura's shoulders shuddered as a cold wind whipped out from across around her legs, spraying her red dress with drops of water. Fear dropped into her mind, rippling outwards as she saw how exposed they were, her throat seemed to tighten with unease as they advanced across the rocky cove, but at least they were still hidden by the mist that seemed ever more impenetrable as time went on.

No, this was wrong; she knew this was all wrong! She clenched her fists in rage as it dawned on her, she had realised too late. She increased her speed to a sprint, screaming out to the jounin in front of her, the shape of his running form barely visible in the mist, the wind tearing round her legs making hearing almost impossible, a terrible hissing sound suddenly searing through the air. He saw the fuuma shruiken just too late, it was all he could do to twist his body frantically in a desperate attempt to avoid the spinning blade, just managing to get out the way, completely helpless as the second following in its shadow sliced into his side- the blade tearing into his lung, almost cutting him in half, blood spattering for several yards such was the power held in the shruiken. She could only watch as his chakra control failed and he fell into the sea, the area around his sinking body already stained a dark crimson.

Sakura reached his body just as his head sank under the waves. Screaming at him and with tears starting to fall down her eyes she dragged him up by his hair just in time to see him gargle and cough a final time before going limp, she clenched her teeth in rage and in despair, the shruiken had ripped through his lung and cut into heart, there was nothing she could do.

Even as she bent over his dying body the wind doubled in strength almost knocking her off balance. The mist was gone in an instant, the release of the chakra holding it together letting it evaporate into nothing in the blink of an eye. Everything was suddenly motionless... Sakura looked round at the ANBU line, seemingly paralysed with shock at the speed of the attack. As they watched dark figures broke out from under the sea, gracefully arcing through the air they hit the water running with barely a splash. Without hesitation they came at the Konoha line, their sudden erratic movements transforming into a perfect attacking formation in the draw of a breath, the red swirls on their smooth white masks obvious against their grey armour, the tips of their long, cruel katanas skimming the surface of the water leaving a ripple of white in their wake...

Sakura abandoned the body, letting it sink to the depths. A burst of chakra and she was standing amongst the ANBU squads, crouching down, quiet and prepared. Fighting was their life; it came second nature to them, now would be no exception. They were ready. She looked around her, a few seconds left. They were good, the nins who surrounded her, but they looked so exposed out here on the open water. They were masters in the forest, able to use every shadow, every branch to survive but out here on the water, they were alien to this land...

'_No time to think now. You know what to do. Time to prove yourself! _

_...It's almost over now...'_

They were just too fast. No sooner had the Konoha-nin in front of her clasped his hands together to execute a jutsu than a massive ball of water rose from the depths and hurtled into the heart of their formation, the spinning mass just barely held together. Although it hit no-one, it achieved its purpose, they were now divided, and divided they would fall.

The spray landed on Sakura's hair as the _Daibakufu no jutsu_ was released. She looked up to see the enemy mist nins come out of its wake at incredible speed. One ran in her direction, using bursts of chakra to jerk from side to side, making a counter-attack hard to time. Building up all her strength in her legs she burst forward as he drew near, swinging out with a devastating punch. Without hesitation the mist-nin twisted his body low, ducking under her punch, bringing his heel round fast he caught her square in the stomach, knocking her back. She had no time to recover before she saw his katana coming round in a vicious sweep. Releasing a burst of chakra from her feet she shot up, the blade hissing through the air underneath her. Instantly above him, sliding two kunai from her pouch she fired them down with all her strength. They burned through the air with incredible speed but his blade moved faster, deflecting them both in the blink of an eye. Sakura hit the water with a splash, spinning round just in time to see the see the dragons head tearing down at her already. Swinging her arm out she released her chakra just as the _Suiton Suiryuudan_ touched her fist, watching as it exploded into a million water droplets.

'_How could he have been so fast?... How strong is this guy?...'_

For a second a shadow of doubt entered her mind, but when she saw his form emerge from the mist nothing but resolve showed in her eyes, her friends needed her now, she had to win this, for them, for the mission, for her...

She sprang forward again, faster than before. Anticipating his attack she bent around his blade, rising up with a fist. Realising his mistake in a split second he reversed the direction of his katana, driving the point down swift and hard at her neck, but he was too late. Her fist drove into his chest, crumpling his armour with its power. Her eyes widened with surprise and shock as the grey material rippled and then flowed over her hands, the entire body turning to water. A slight splash and she knew he was behind her. She didn't even have time to turn, the blade carved into her shoulder, slicing through her flesh. Blood sprayed up her neck and poured down her dress, spattering her cheek and hair. A second of shock before a smile crossed her face.

'_Did it always have to be this way...'. _

Spinning round, the sword snapping out of the wound in her shoulder, she reached out, touching him lightly on the neck.

'_What a sacrifice she had had to make... for just one chance...'_

She closed her eyes as she felt her chakra course through his body, their senses becoming one. Almost without a sound she killed him, feeling the pulses resonating along his nerves. She felt his neck muscles twitch before she tightened them, an iron grip crushing his throat tighter and tighter, strangled by his own body. He gaped for air but could get none, tried to scream but nothing came out. He grabbed her hands but it was too late... She watched one foot slip. He turned up to look at her one last time before he sunk under the water, his face still hidden behind the red and white swirling mask...

* * *

Her eyes remained closed for a moment. There was no time for this but the pain was paralysing her. She breathed heavily as she rested her hand on her shoulder, feeling her chakra wind around the severed tissues. The blood flow stopped as the green energy drew the blood vessels back together, rebinding them, layer upon layer. In a matter of seconds it was over... _A medical genius_... 

She looked up, eyes darting around, trying to gauge the situation, trying to find someone to help. There was nothing she could do as she saw an ANBU jounin knocked back by a crunching blow to the chest, the enemy's taijutsu another level all together. He flew back, helpless, the mist-nin's hands flicking from seal to seal, water leaping up, gripping his legs in an iron vice. In a second the mist-nin was on top of him, grabbing his hair he flicked his arm out, ramming a kunai into his neck, slicing in just below the bottom of his broken mask, blood spurting out along his arm. She saw the bitterness and the hate in the Konoha-nins eyes as he drove down his final _kenkaze_, kept hidden until the last minute. The blade of wind tore through the mist-nins leg, spattering blood and shards of bone around the whole area. Screaming he fell away, hitting the water with a splash. The ANBU member coughed once, a bitter satisfaction in his eyes, before the water binding technique dispelled, and he too fell into the depths.

Tears stung Sakura's eyes stung as she reached the scene, now just a red pool in the water. A cry pierced the air, flicking her head round she could just see another fight. She saw the ANBU member fighting for his life. He could only parry and duck, flicking his body from side to side, using his chakra to create a shimmering shadow image that allowed him to evade the slicing blade of his opponent, carving the air with incredible speed and skill, closer and closer. Suddenly the mist-nin stopped, lashing his leg downwards, the water droplets seeming to hover in the air.

_Sensatsu suishon... flying water of a thousand kills... _

The ANBU jounin stared in disbelief, the ice needles piercing his armour, stabbing into his skin. He could have fought on easily, but the mist-nin had already vanished, appearing below him, driving his foot hard into the jounins chin, sending him flying back. Even as he landed Sakura watched the Dragon's head of the _Suiton Suiryuudan _tear past the grey form of the mist-nin at incredible speed, their bellies skimming the tops of the waves, keeping close to the ground. She saw him turn, flicking his body around, just avoiding the first one; the second one, following a split second behind, smashing into his chest, the force shattering his ANBU mask, tossing his body back like a doll. He didn't stand a chance, his broken body falling into the water a distance away, sinking immediately...

Sakura's heart sank. Her gut wrenched. For a second despair filled her entire body. Her arm began to shake, at first with grief, but then with anger...

'_How fucking dare they!'_

_...take this away... from her..._

She screamed. Sprinting at the enemy, fist clenched, heart pounding she darted forward. Suddenly there was a yank on the back of her collar, throwing her backwards. Looking up she could see the ANBU captain, his hands covered in blood, bleeding from a gaping wound in his chest. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with pity, pleading for forgiveness through his broken mask. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she realised what he was about to say, the hot tears streaking down her pale skin...

'_There's no-one left...' _his lips moved slowly as he spoke._ 'They're... all..._

He couldn't say it...

_I'm sorry..._were the last words he said. He glanced down at her; no words had to be said, the quiet stare, the glaze of tears telling him that she would not be coming. He turned away. A cloud of smoke enveloped him, clearing to leave the figure of a mist-nin, running into the distance. Sakura just stared...

_How could they have come so close... so close yet still he was beyond their reach? How could she still be so weak...so weak as to have lost everything? Everything she had ever cared about, the one person she had ever loved... was gone forever now...There was no hope, no chance. They had nothing left to give. _She glanced down, her head sinking into her hands with a quiet despair. _How many people...how many innocent friends had given their lives on this day... for her...now it was her turn. To give them as much time as she could, even one minute, if she could just give them one minute, then maybe she could find atonement...maybe they could find it in their hearts to forgive her, for all her sins, for all her trespasses...for everything..._

She had made up her mind. The tears stopped flowing as she stood up tall, for the first time in years, a new resolve, a silent determination shone in her clear green eyes. She could hear the patter of feet getting closer and closer. No matter how hopeless, no matter how far, she would see him again. This impossible dream she had held all her life would be hers at the end, and she could die completed. He was her life, and hers was his. She had one thing yet to give, and she would give it gladly. Even if she fell, even if she was too weak, even if she died never seeing, never knowing, it would be better to have loved and lost... than never to have loved at all...

* * *

A glint caught in the corner of her eye, clenching her stomach she hit the floor, rolling over back onto her feet, the kunai still slicing her dress it was that close. She turned to face her new opponent, running towards her, her hair flowing in long black waves behind her. Sakura stared knowingly, flexing her muscles. It seemed like this was a ninja who liked to keep her distance, using ninjutsu to make up for her poor speed and strength... easy prey. The mist-nin was still running at her, hand seals slipping off her fingers faster than the eye could see, a ring of water rising up to completely encircle her. Sakura focused chakra into her feet, ready to burst into a sprint - but she could not move. Looking down she saw the thick trails of water binding her legs, the circle, the first half of the_ Suikoudan No Jutsu_, had just been a decoy. Looking up again, straining every muscle in her body, she saw the circle fill with water, the horrifying shape of a shark flying out at devastating speed. 

_This power would surely kill her, she knew. The thought saddened her as she realised that she was not afraid, as she finally understood..._

Slowly and gracefully she pulled a kunai from her pouch, the tag fluttering in the wind. Throwing her head back she flicked it at the approaching _Suikoudan, _watching it sink into the huge mass of water. Her hands came together fast, the clap resounding across the water for a silent second before the explosion tore it apart, the technique exploding into an infinite number of water droplets, covering the whole area in mist. In a split second she drove her palm down into the water, the force shattering the chakra bonds holding her down. A moment later she was sprinting through the shower, emerging on the other side to see six identical ninja facing her. Gritting her teeth she jinked and jerked, getting closer and closer to her target. Six huge columns of water rose up in front of her, their heads bending down towards the earth and racing down towards her, attacking one after the other. She avoided each attack, with infinite skill and precision transferring chakra instantly to where it was needed, allowing her to effortlessly shimmer between attacks. As the last one came she performed a perfect back flip over it, releasing a single shruiken as she came down. This was her chance. Her feet landed neatly on the water, her hands already forming seals, a cold determination in her eyes, waiting till the Shruiken had almost reached its target...

'_Shruiken kage bunshin no Jutsu!...'_

The single shruiken suddenly splint into hundreds of spinning blades, a moment before it hit, the group exploding into a cloud. Sakura ran forward, clasping her hands together. The three _bunshin _running in fast as she gracefully arced through the air, attacking the single figure left standing from all directions. The girl's arms moved with incredible speed, kunai slicing through the air in all directions, the _bunshin_ flickering into nothing as the flying daggers carved through their necks. Looking up the girl saw Sakura coming down; her fingers quickly and without a noise flicking between seals, a thick wall of water spinning up to form an impenetrable shield around her. Too late though. Sakura's feet landed softly on the top, her fist swinging down with unimaginable power, blasting the top of the shield downwards, destroying everything underneath it. The _Suiton: Suijinheki_ collapsed, Sakura landing neatly on the water. The girl had gone. Sakura stood their, suddenly twisting her body she lashed out behind her with a vicious kick, her foot connecting with the white mask in a sickening crunch before it buckled into spray, water running down her leg as she froze.

Looking up she saw the grey girl standing just feet in front of her. Almost with a sigh she closed her eyes, realising what had happened...

_So this was how she would die?... _

The figure in front of her suddenly bulged, blowing outwards, sickeningly distorted. The explosion eventually ripping it apart, blasting outwards, engulfing Sakura's limp body it ripped apart the whole area, the wave it created travelling for miles.

_So this was how it would end?... oh, what she would have given... just to see him... one last time?... _

The thought flickered across her mind, just for a second, before everything finally went black...

* * *

The sound of his footsteps echoed around the corridor, gradually fading into nothing along the dark endless staircase. The _tap... tap... tap... _broken from time to time by short shallow breaths or a scrape of metal on stone as his sword hang limp in his hand, blood running down the perfect edge of the _kusanagi_. 

_drip... drip... drip..._

His head hung low, dripping black hair hanging over his face. There was no expression on his face. Only a cold, hopeless sorrow in his eyes. He walked on, his loose clothes stained red, the metal guards on his forearms hanging almost motionless at his sides, the skin underneath worn to shreds, soaked in blood...

_Orochimaru was dead..._

He thought of the fight, still haunting his mind. Of watching Orochimaru's expressionless face as the black fire of _Amaterasu _burned through his very soul, smiling for the last time.

_What had come over him? What was this feeling?..._

_What could drive him to do something like this? To kill his master, to turn on those who would grant him his revenge on Itachi... what could have possessed him to throw that all away on a whim..._

_The questions, running through his head, went unanswered. Deep down he already knew why... It was a feeling, a feeling he thought was dead, that had died along with his clan, with his dad, his mom...a feeling he had not felt since that darkest of days. He thought of the pain, as if his heart had been torn in two, that had filled his whole body... the sorrow that had flowed over him like a river, reaching to the tip of every finger, washing away everything else. Like an ice cold dagger it had seemed to stab him, slowly sinking in, piercing his cold black heartless soul as he had listened..._

_Word after word, cutting deeper and deeper with each syllable. A Konoha assassination attempt, seen as they entered these waters...one of the Hidden Village of Mist's Death Squads had caught them as they had almost reached this hideout..._

_They would not have stopped until every last one was dead, he knew. There had been no survivors...They had killed every single one as they ran... mercilessly picking them off, one by one... _

_There had been this one girl, who had stood out from the rest, fighting with incredible strength, her red dress marking her out as someone he had once known...her body lost in a devastating blast that would have killed her for sure, one of the last to die..._

It was all over now, but he had already lost... Itachi had won, he knew. It did not matter now whether he was dead or alive. Sasuke had played right into his hands, the twisted game Itachi played. His older brother had spared his life; he had not needed to take it. He had watched as Sasuke had lived for a revenge he could never have; throw away everything that was left to him, everything he had ever loved, and everyone who had ever loved him.

He had left Konoha, betrayed his friends... betrayed his heart... in search of power, finding instead a higher truth, far too late though...

Sasuke hung his head as he walked out into the bitter wind; years of bearing an unbearable sorrow had hardened him for he shed no tears, not anymore. He thought of her, her broken body lying somewhere out there, her red dress, as vivid in his memories as life itself, covering her limp lifeless body... He could bear it no longer.

_What had he done_?...

He looked down at his sword, still stained with the blood of many, the tip resting on the black earth. A black raven fluttered down to land on his shoulder, whispering in his ear. Suddenly it took of again, flying high in the direction of the shore. Sasuke stood there, feeling the cold wind on his skin, watching the black wings beating as they rose higher and higher into the dark, overcast sky.

He would go and pay his final respects, find her one last time... He would do anything, he knew now, just to see her face again, to hold in his arms the girl that had meant so much, the one person who could ever have saved him. She was worth more to him, he finally understood, than life itself... She had died to save him from a death that he would have embraced, she had given her life for him, and he had given her nothing...

..._ What had he done?_...

* * *

Sakura's body twitched as it lay on the rocks, half covered by the saltwater pool, the waves still lapping a few feet away. She opened her eyes slowly, the pain shooting through every muscle, every nerve in her body. She fell limp again; barely able to move her body was so badly broken. As she lay there it began to rain, the fresh water washing away the blood that clotted her clothes, cleaning the salt from her wounds. The feeling ran through her body making her shiver, it gave her strength though. Silently focusing every last bit of chakra she possessed she began to heal herself gradually. Closing her eyes she could feel the chakra converted into living tissue, the fibres reaching out across her wounds, slowly connecting, intertwining, the fresh blood flowing along newly created channels bridging the gaping cuts in her flesh. She collapsed back into the water, exhausted. The rain drops splashed around her, the ripples running along her legs. With one last effort she lifted herself up onto her knees. Barely able to support herself she stayed crouched for a few minutes before finally building up enough strength to stand. Shivering she looked around her, a steep cliff rose up behind her, the sheer face overhanging some the rocky shore in this low tide. Turning she stared out over the sea, the cruel dark water that had taken so many of her friends, never to return from the depths, only to keep them forever under its waves. A broken ANBU mask still floated face down in the water, just by her feet, a jagged hole where the right eye should have been… Without a word she turned and started to climb, slowly making her way to the top.

* * *

_This was the end... _She stood, facing out over the huge drop, her feet resting on the edge of the cliff. _This would be her final act... _She turned her head to the hopeless sky, a single black bird circling overhead. She let the rain fall on her cold pale skin, washing the tears from her cheeks. She remained motionless until she could hold it no more, the sobs racking her chest as she understood for the last time that she had failed. She thought of the impossible dream she still held, never faltering, never doubting... she had fought, without question or pause, ever true to this one cause... She had sacrificed everything for even a glimmer of hope, but that had faded, as soon as she had felt its warmth... She had dared to dream, had been willing to die with her last ounce of courage... _she smiled at the thought_… but she could go no further, her arms were so tired now, she had strength enough for one more thing… 

She closed her eyes, wiping the tears from her face for the last time… Raising her arms she stood there, feeling the wind on her damp tender body. This was the end…she had nothing left to live for…

She sighed, embracing everything that had ever hurt her she waited for deaths final release from such a tragic life. An inevitability in her voice as she fell over the edge... her hair flowing out behind her as the wind caught it. She fell… Suddenly the wind seemed to stop, she turned her head, an armoured hand was holding onto hers. She stayed there, hanging horizontally over the edge of the cliff, for a moment she thought one of the mist-nins had found her… she looked up, seeing his black hair hanging over his dark red eyes, his loose clothes revealing a terrible tattoo, a black raven sitting large on his shoulder. With a swift jerk he pulled her up, holding her tight as she collapsed into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder, her tears flowing down his neck. Her knees gave way but his strong arms held her close. She gripped him with all her strength, her hand sliding through his black hair. Holding the back of his head she slowly lifted hers up to meet his gaze. Fresh tears welled up in her beautiful green eyes as he gently brushed her pink hair away, a smile flickered across her lips, caught between an unbearable sorrow and an incredible joy… Slowly she leaned in, kissing him lightly on his lips, still wet with rain… Silence filled the air as they held each other in this embrace. Suddenly Sasuke pulled away, hanging his head, his hair covering his eyes…

_What is it?... _she asked, her voice full of concern…

He raised his head, holding her in his gaze, an absolution in her eyes that no-one else could ever give. A single drop of water glistened as it ran down his cheek... a slight quiver in his lip…

_Sakura..._

_... a tear for you..._


End file.
